


The Other Trainer

by Magikarp_Karp



Series: Bugs and Guzma [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Boy in a Skirt, Bugs, Got a problem with that?, Guzma is the dad, M/M, Not Abandoned, Short Chapters, Team Skull are sweethearts, anger issues, character with Down, fight me, he'll deny it though, pokemon are friends not pets, they don't deserve this, we love bug types and so do you, we're all gay here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp
Summary: When Luca arrived in Alola, continuing his search of the perfect team, he didn't quite expect to be caught in what only could be called a war between Team Skull and literally everyone else. Armed with outside perspective and empathy, Luca can't exactly agree with the treatment those literal kids are subjected to. An intervention is necessary.And if the Team Skull's boss is the only available bug trainer on Alola, that's just a bonus. As soon as Luca can get him to stop running, that is.
Relationships: Guzma/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Bugs and Guzma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778014
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42





	1. Welcome to Alola?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should be writing Stardew Mutations still. But this hit like a freight train and wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing it. So, enjoy?

“A Wimpod, huh?”

Curly brown hair waved in the sea breeze as the ship pulled up to the Heahea Marina docks. A Joltik squeaked as the trainer scooped him off the railing and prepared to debark.

Gray eyes surveyed the busy port as the trainer settled the Joltik on his shoulder strap and hitched his bag up. He headed to the pokemon center sign he saw above the crowd, a sign that was universal, thankfully.

“Tik!” Joltik squeaked into his ear.

“I know. An Araquanid is water type too, but a Golisopod promises to be a tank. We _do_ need something for fire and rock types when we battle.”

“Jol!”

“I know you’re powerful, but your best attacks don’t affect ground types either.”

The little yellow spider rolled his large blue eyes and gave off a static shock. It rippled over his body in a small wave without touching his trainer. A show of control that was unnecessary.

“Rude.” the trainer said mildly. He passed a clothing shop and stopped to stare at a tank top covered in ruffles. “So, fashion here isn’t so different as in Unova, huh?” “Tik jo!” “I know, registration now, shopping later.”

The automatic doors of the pokemon center slid open as they approached and a girl ran out holding a little gray and purple lizard. “Than’s Joy!” she dodged pedestrians on the sidewalk as she ran.

The trainer stepped into the cooled center and up to the counter.

“I’d like to register as a trainer here in Alola.”

“Sure thing! Do you want to do the Island Challenge, or are you just traveling?”

“Just traveling. I’m a bug trainer, looking for the perfect team.”

“Oh, wow, a bug trainer? There’s only one other official bug trainer here in Alola! What’s your name? And I’ll need your trainer id, if you don’t mind.”

“Id is 440875. Name is Luca Ciresi. I’m from Kanto.”

“One other trainer? That’s ridiculous! Edward, did you hear that?” Luca vented to the little arachnid. “In Kanto they have a whole guild of bug type trainers! And I’m supposed to believe that there’s only _one_ in this whole region? Well, now there’s two I guess but really?”

Edward the Joltik chittered and scooted down to his belt, stopping at the pokeballs there and tapping one of the buttons. Without stopping, Luca scooped up the materializing Durant in a practised move and ignored the blatant stares this got.

“Angelica, there’s only _one_ other trainer in this whole region who specializes in bug types.”

“Dur-an…”

“It’s crazy! Ugh, where’s a hotel? I can't believe this."

“Alright… Wimpod are supposed to be somewhere around here. Roy, you look from the sky, Angelica, you check the cliffs, Edward, you over in that grass. I’ll do the beach. I don’t want either of you rusting or getting washed away.” Luca set Angelica on the ground and let Edward down. They chittered and took off in their assigned directions as Roy took flight from his head. Luca shoved a floppy sun hat on and straightened his skirt as he stood to head down to the beach.

The calming sound of the waves breaking was offset by a low chittering sound that Luca decided to follow. He followed the shoreline to a hole where the chittering originated and became much louder.

"Excuse me."

The sound stopped.

"Hi, are there any Wimpod in there? I'm a bug type trainer, and I'd like a Wimpod for my team. Does anyone want to travel with me?"

"Wim!" There was the sounds of a discussion as wings flapped and a familiar weight landed on his back.

"Roy, go find the others. I found them."

"Butree!" The Butterfree took off again.

A small purple head poked out of the hole. "Pod," it said quietly.

"Are you the one who wants to go with me?" The trainer asked. He held still as the little bug slowly came out of the hole and circled him.

"Wimp" the Wimpod nudged Luca's shoe and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it. Here, I have a luxury ball for you. All my pokemon get the best if I have any say in it." The trainer pulled out a black and gold 'ball and set it on the ground. "It's your choice now."

The Wimpod was about to touch the ball when a yell burst over them.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The Wimpod jumped forward in fright and hit the ball, which automatically opened and sucked it in.

There was a whistle and Luca threw himself to the side as the sand exploded.

"Goli-so-pod!"


	2. Guzma

Guzma glared at the girl who had (surprisingly) dodged his Golisopod. She snatched up the 'ball that had caught a Wimpod and stood, an answering glare on noble features.

"What is your problem? Do you mind?" The voice was, strangely enough, a male one. Guzma faltered.

Then he caught himself and stormed down the beach.

"I do mind! This beach is off limits! You're not allowed to catch pokemon here!"

"Exactly who says? I asked around and this is the only place to catch a Wimpod."

" **I** say so! This is  **my** territory! These Wimpod are protected by **me** ! And no girly boy is going to change that!"

A steel streak tripped up Guzma before heading to the other trainer. He fell with a shout as he was dive bombed as well by a large purple butterfly. The golisopod, still menacing the other trainer, whirled around and ran to her own trainer to help him up.

The silver haired boss of Team Skull growled as he stood in the sand. The Durant that had tripped him opened its mandibles in a mocking manner as the Butterfree landed on the flowered sun hat.   
“That was very rude of you. I asked them if any would like to be my pokemon and this one volunteered.” The ‘ball was waved at Guzma.

“Golisopod, get the ball.” Guzma muttered to her and she charged. He grinned meanly at the trainer until a bolt of lightning came from the side and fried Golisopod.

“Joltik!”

Guzma was stunned. Golisopod lay unconscious in the sand. His first friend and favorite companion was just taken out by a tiny bug type that wasn’t even a sixteenth of her size. He returned her numbly and stared.

The little yellow arachnid scuttled across the sand and circled the crossdresser once before going up his leg and across the pleated skirt to rest on his shoulder. He waited for Guzma to say something before turning away.

“If that’s all… I need to introduce our new friend to my team.”

He released the Wimpod and had just crouched to introduce himself when thumps across the sand started and grew louder.

Guzma charged across the sand himself to teach that trainer a lesson. He didn’t start to think until he was on the ground with his arms held behind his back in an uncomfortable position, eating sand. How exactly did he get there?

“Owowow, what the fuck?”

“Are you thinking now? You scared my Wimpod.”

He looked up to see the Wimpod cowering behind the Durant.

“I’m going to let you up. I’ll ignore this because I’ve seen what happens to people in a protective rage, and we did hurt your pokemon. Next time though I won’t be so lenient.”

Guzma did not like feeling guilty. After the trainer let him go he ran from his feelings just like he always did. It was a coincidence that he ran from the trainer as well.

Or so he told himself.

Just a coincidence, of course.


	3. Luca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Team Skull officially. Kinda. The one member anyway.

“Good evening Nurse Joy. I’m looking for information. If you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course! Just one moment…” The nurse typed a bit on her computer before turning her full attention to the trainer with his arms crossed on the counter. “How can I help you?”

“So, I heard there’s only one official bug type trainer in all of Alola. Who is it?” Luca kicked back his heel and tapped Edward on the head with a finger.

“Oh, you must be talking about Guzma. He’s the boss of Team Skull.” The nurse seemed to transform when talking about Team Skull. What was a happy, peppy woman became scornful and dismissive.

“Team Skull?”

“Nobody wants to join Team Skull, or be like the boss of it. So there aren’t any bug type trainers anymore. They’ve all branched out.”

"I see. I'm not from here, will you tell me more?"

Luca left the center with a bad impression of the Alolan citizens. Just because their precious 'trials' were too hard for some kids to go through they'd throw them away? That wasn't right. This Guzma didn't seem like a bad guy, if he took those kids in and gave them a purpose.

"Even the Nurse Joys are horrible to them, huh?" He muttered to Edward. It almost reminded him of…

"Hey! My purse!" Luca looked up as a blue haired boy ran past him carrying a purse that probably didn't belong to him, judging by the shouts. Luca calmly watched as a policeman chased the kid, and then not so calmly saw the kid trip and get kicked as the man tore the bag out of his hand. The white beanie fell off his head as he curled inward to protect himself from further abuse while the policeman stormed away.

"I'm going to report that man, I can't believe that just happened!" Luca approached the fallen kid, went to his knees, and gently touched the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright dear? Edward, shield us." A web of light surrounded them, pushing the jeering public away and forcing the police officer, who was coming back, to shout from a distance. Luca ignored them all.

"Come on sweetie, talk to me."

The blue haired boy uncurled some and peered up at him. "Who're you? Why do you care?"

"In Unova a petty thief would be let go with a warning. They wouldn't be harmed in such a manner, that's called police brutality." Luca raised his voice and sent the officer a glare. He reached forward and coaxed the kid into sitting. "Come on, you're probably bruising. I have a cream for that, but let's get you off the sidewalk."

The boy snagged his beanie and slowly stood with Luca as Edward let down his web. Nobody hindered them as they walked off, the boy hanging onto Luca's shirt and looking up at him in awe.

"Here you go kiddo. I thought you might be hungry as well so I bought some malasadas."

The kid had pulled on his spotted beanie and was fiddling nervously with a bandanna around his neck while waiting for Luca to return. He gasped.

"You're really nice! You're like big sis! Thanks miss!"

"You're welcome sweetie. However I am male, so call me mister, if you must. My name is Luca. May I know yours?"

"I'm Haiku! I'm a grunt from Team Skull!" he pointed at his beanie which looked like it had eyes now that Luca knew it represented a skull.

"Tell me about Team Skull, sweetie. I want to hear it from someone who's a part of it."

Edward chittered angrily, matching Luca's mood as he stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"All lies! This place disgusts me!" He tossed his pokeballs and released the other three. "Angelica, Roy, Scott, you won't believe this!"

He paced as he explained what he'd heard from Nurse Joy, and then exposed her lies and horribleness from what he'd heard from the boy Haiku. "The policeman kicked a child and nobody cared, just because he was a part of Team Skull! If I was still in touch with… Jenny, she would arrest them all! That officer would be put on probation! If not fired. It's no wonder those kids go join a team of petty criminals. If this is how people treat them then I would join them too for some acceptance!"

Scott whispered to Angelica, who chittered back. Probably explaining things about their trainer as he flopped on the bed carefully, to not crush the Joltik on his shoulder. Roy fluttered the land next to him and psychically lifted his trainers hand to land on his head.

"Thanks Roy. I just don't get it. Everybody is really nice until you mention Team Skull!"


	4. Team Skull and Guzma

"-and he was so nice to me! He called me sweetheart and gave me malasadas! I really like mister Luca!"

"You've been gushing about this Luca all day, give it a rest Haiku!"

"No way! Big sis! Big sis Plumeria, can you help me with this?"

"What is it hon?"

"Mister Luca gave me some bruise cream because some guy kicked me. Can you help me put it on? It's on my shoulder!"

"Some guy what now? Tell me everything and hand me that!"

"What's this I hear about someone kicking one of my boys?" Guzma rumbled. The kid looked up from his bruising shoulder, the smell of sitrus berries wafting through the air. The yellow paste was slathered over his skin and he grinned at his boss.

"Hiya Boss! Look at this stuff Mister Luca gave me! I don't feel anything at all!"

Guzma swiped the beanie off, ruffled his hair, and shoved it back on in a rough manner. The boy laughed as he straightened it.

"You're new, aren't you?" Guzma asked.

"Yup, uh-huh! Name's Haiku, Boss! I'm, uh, pretty new! To the team! But everyone here is really nice! I've been really happy here!" Haiku rushed.

Guzma nodded. "Glad to hear it. So, who's this Luca you mentioned? He gave you that medicine?"

"Mister Luca! He's a bug type trainer like you! He told me he's been traveling the world to get the perfect team, and it's halfway complete! He wanted to know about Team Skull, I didn't tell him much, but he seemed okay! He helped me up when that meanie officer kicked me and got me some malasadas!"

_ Kid's hyper _ , Guzma thought. Then it clicked. "A bug type trainer? And he helped you?"

"Mhm, and he was really pretty too! He said to call him mister though, so I don't think he's a girl, but he looked like one!"

There was a niggling thought in the back of Guzma's mind, but he ignored it. "I'm glad you ran into him then. If you see him again tell him I said thank you for helping you."

"Will do Boss! I was gonna thank him anyway, I haven't had malasadas since joining the team. Why are people so mean to us?" The kid turned subdued and sad in a whiplash mood change that caught Guzma off guard.

He sighed. "I don't know kiddo. I just don't know."

Guzma lounged in his throne, thinking about what he’d learned. This Luca was helping his grunts whenever he could, giving them food and medicine if they were hurt and advice when challenged to a battle, during which he told his pokemon to go easy on the kids.

Guzma pulled his hair in thought. Usually someone that nice to the grunts wanted something, but this guy hadn’t asked for anything yet. Maybe he should send Plumeria after him? To see what was going on with this guy. That’s all. To make sure that this bug trainer wasn’t going to try anything on his kids.


	5. The Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you get the pokemons pov! It's scattered and all over the place but that's them! They aren't humans, though they're close~

Scott was nervous. After the Loud Human that usually came to give the colony food and toys objected to his capture he’d been very nervous around his new trainer. The Wimpod knew he wasn’t the smartest but he’d been the most empathic in the tunnels. And the most curious. He’d been wanting to see more of the world besides the little beach where they lived, but like most Wimpod he’d been scared. The Loud Human had told them about the bad humans and sometimes a flying type would abduct one of the Wimpod for food.

And his trainer, Luca, was angry a lot. He liked to rant about the people who mistreated the smaller humans in the funny black-and-white uniforms and went out of his way to confront those who attacked them. It was nice of him, Scott admitted, to protect the babies, but did he have to be so loud about it?

Angelica told him that he had Issues with those who mistreated others because of who they were. Trainer Luca was an Experiment, whatever that was, and had run away from his home when the rumors had gotten out of control.

Just like what Golisopod had told them about her trainer. The running away, anyway. Maybe after their fight they could get along? They were similar in that respect.

Angelica knew she was the team sister. When there was a new ‘mon she was the one to get them settled and protected them until they had the confidence to fight on their own. It had worked with Roy when he was an itty bitty Caterpie and now she worked on Scott, the little terrified Wimpod. Honestly, digging through a mountain by herself was easier than this one! He was scared of their trainer, though he tried not to act it. Though with the first meeting ending in a takedown of that other human, this might take a while to fix. Luca wasn’t helping with the ranting about the assholes in Alola.

She sighed.

Roy was pissed at the humans who harmed the petit Chenipan. He’d been watching one time when a group of them cornered a teen and started slinging insults at the little one. Roy had entertained himself with using Psychic to pull sleep-dust from his scales and scatter it all over the bullies. He’d then led the girl to his trainer who immediately took care of the girl. Les enfants were starting to see the pokemon that traveled with them as some guides to food and care. He may admit that that was because he would seek out the ones in trouble and lead them to protection. Quoi qu'il en soit! It was the proper thing to do!

Edward knew all. Well he liked to think he did. He knew everything that could be told about his trainer. He liked his own gender, he liked pretty clothes, he was the son of… well he liked sweet foods too. He was the manliest of men, unafraid to admit his likes and dislikes, to wear makeup when the mood struck him and go without when he wanted. And he was a good mom too.

Those children that he helped? They idolised him. They were happy to talk about anything to him, sure that he wouldn’t betray them. And he wouldn’t. The only time he talked about what they told him was to his pokemon, who wouldn’t breathe a word anyway. Even if Roy figured out how to speak telepathically in the next hour, he would be silent. They were loyal. It was in their core to be.

Luca was the best trainer, because he never took advantage of their loyalty. Soon Scott would see that and wise up. This fear was ridiculous.


	6. Plumeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day!

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay! I'm not mad at you, this was an accident! Come here, let me see that hand…"

The Skull grunt hiccuped as Luca, covered in Tapu Cocoa, reached out to her. His white dress was irreparably stained but he was more concerned about her hand, which trembled with an injury that she had hidden from him.

"Oh darling, why didn't you tell me? This needs ice, don't tell me somebody stomped on your wrist? They did? So that's why Roy was so angry… here." He expertly wrapped the small wrist with a long white bandage and tied it off.

"Please tell your friends that you don't have to hide from me. Okay Maila? That's a good girl, wipe those pretty eyes.”

Plumeria watched as the teen was scalded by the cocoa and ignored it for the child who had spilled it on him. He seemed like a good person so far.

“Well, my dress is ruined. Do you know what this calls for?”

Plumeria raised an eyebrow and prepared to step forward. She almost intervened when he swept the little pink haired girl off her feet and settled her on his hip, but decided to wait.

“Shopping! Do you want to get matching dresses? I saw a black one that would work with the belts and jewelry you all wear! I’m sure it would be cute on you sweetheart. What do you say?” He tickled Maila and made her giggle as he walked away from the drinks stand.

“Yes! Dresses!” the grunt crowed.

Plumeria followed.

Plumeria watched through the window as Maila modeled dresses and skirts with Luca. They were having fun. They stopped on a matching pair with ruffled ballerina skirts and black rhinestones. The older boy helped her clip her belts on and “crowned” her with her beanie and necklace. Plumeria smiled faintly at them and began to leave her spot so she could intrude and take the grunt back to Po Town when she saw the brunet put his hand to the back of the kid’s neck. She panicked.

Bursting through the door, Plumeria came to a sharp halt when she saw the tags in Luca’s hand, no longer attached to the little dress as he took them to the counter to pay.

“Big sis!”

The little black blur barreled into Plumeria. She caught Maila with her chest and exhaled sharply.

“Hey kiddo. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! Mister Luca bought me a dress! Isn’t it pretty?”

“It looks great kid.” she looked at the teen at the counter. “You ready to head home?”

“Yeah, I gotta say bye though! Mister Luca!”

He turned to see Plumeria, looked her over and relaxed at her hair accessories; he smiled and headed over.

Maila shot to him and hugged him around the waist. “Thank you for the dress! See you later!”

“Goodbye Maila. I’m glad you enjoyed today. You take care of that wrist now, okay?” He nodded at Plumeria. “Luca.”

She nodded back. “Plumeria. Come on kiddo. Let’s get back to Po Town. You can show off your pretty dress to the other grunts.” she waved behind them as they left.

“So?” Guzma asked her.

“That Luca, he’s nice. You should see what he bought one of the girls.”

“Oh?”

“Mm. They got matching dresses. It was cute. I won’t be surprised if she wears it for a week straight.” Plumeria checked her nails and sent him a contemplative glance. “He acted like Maila was his own kid. Reminded me of somebody else I know.”

“Hmm? Who?”

Plumeria shook her head with a smile. “Nevermind.”


	7. Haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku gets in trouble again. Luca helps him out.

"This isn't working. Scott… training only works if you're willing to try. Why are you so scared all the time? You know we won't hurt you."

The Wimpod looked sad. He skittered in a circle and squeaked at Luca. Luca opened his arms and Scott hesitated.

"Oh, I see. You're still scared of  _ me _ . Is that it?" Luca was disappointed but not surprised. After the way Scott had been caught, in fear after being yelled at, and watching how Luca had taken down that thug, it was no wonder he was still nervous. Luca probably hadn't helped with his anger at the Alolans.

"All right. We'll stop training for now. Come here. You can stay out for a while."

He stood up and turned to the other pokemon. "Today's a free day I guess. Let's go check out that Royal Avenue."

Haiku ran from a police officer. He hadn't been doing anything wrong this time, just looking at the food in the Thrifty Megamarket. But the manager called the police on him anyway, because he was wearing the Skull outfit and bandana.

He took off the chain and cloth, and looked for a place to blend in. It was rather-

There! A Butterfree and a Durant! He changed directions and tore off his beanie, landing in the lap of a familiar face and hiding there.

"What the- Haiku?"

"He's coming after me! I didn't do nuffin this time!"

Luca looked up at the commotion of a man trying to get through the crowd, where a child had slipped through easily.

"Here." They switched places, Haiku on the seat and Luca standing up. He snatched a startled Scott off the table and plopped him in the boy's arms, shoving his ice cream in his hands as well. Then he picked up Angelica in a show of strength and shoved a baseball cap on Haiku's head.

"Now you're a punk, okay? Give me those." He took the chain, hat, and bandana from the kid and shoved them in his purse. Just in time too.

The police officer screeched to a halt.

"Is there a problem officer?" Luca asked innocently. Haiku stared at the ice cream in his hand and patted the Wimpod slowly.

"Have you seen a Skull Grunt? He'd look like this punk but with a white beanie and wearing a bandana."

"I don't like your tone."

"Huh?"

"Did this Grunt do anything wrong for you to be chasing him? And don't you dare point at my brother like that."

"Ma'am-"

"I don't care if you're a police officer, that is no reason to discriminate against children. Every Skull Grunt I've seen since I came here has been a child, are you telling me that Alolans arrest children?"

"Ma'am please- I need to-"

"I don't think so! My friend Jenny-" Luca ripped into the man. A bunch of bystanders were watching laughingly, and Luca surprised them when he targeted them too.

Haiku gaped and his hand lowered the ice cream to the Wimpods height. It was immediately devoured as they all watched the trainer terrify the police officer and the crowd that gathered. Roy and Edward were snacking amusedly and Angelica was sighing and rolling her eyes from her place in Luca’s arms.   
“Mister Luca is really nice, isn’t he?” Haiku whispered to Wimpod. “Wim?” “Yeah, everybody is mean to us Skull grunts. The only adult that is nice is big sis Plumeria. Even other kids are mean until they join…”

“Wimpo.”

The policeman was happy to go when Luca was finally finished with him. He huffed and turned to Haiku, who looked at him with awe.

“Am I really your little brother to you?”

Luca dropped and pulled the boy into a hug. “Sweetie, I love all of you. Maila, Kulani, Konane, all of you kids are special. I would be proud to have you as my brothers and sisters.”

Haiku started to cry.

“Oh, dear. It’s okay. Let it all out. Lean on me, and let it go.”


	8. Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Guzma chapter! Mostly introspection.

"Mister Luca is like a mom. Did you see what he bought Maila?"

"And he let Haiku cry on him! He gave Kulani a headband she wanted, and Konane advice after a battle! Nobody ever does that!”

"His Butterfree helps us get away from mean people and even though she's not very snuggly Durant cuddles with us. She's kinda heavy though…"

Guzma listened to his kids gossip about that new bug trainer and thought. All he really had was a name to go off of, and not even a last name. Or a home region. Butterfree? Yeah those were everywhere. Durant? Unova, Kalos or Galar.

"Have you seen his Joltik? He calls him Edward! What a strange name for a pokemon!"

Joltik lived in Unova, Hoenn, or Galar. So that's two for Unova and Galar- wait.

Joltik.

Didn't that asshole girly-boy have a Joltik? And a Durant too. The one who caught a Wimpod at his special beach. The one that took out his Golisopod.

Arceus, that guy had better not be this Luca that the kids all loved.

Even if he was though, what could Guzma do? Even Plumeria liked the guy.

He stormed to the old kitchen and began to heat up a pan of milk. Maybe some Tapu Cocoa would help his circling thoughts.

Of course it didn't help. Even worse, that little shit Gladion came back in a snit. If Lusamine hadn't ordered him to keep an eye on her kids… well little brat boy wouldn't be around anymore. His rudeness might have been forgiven when he was rich, but now… Guzma couldn't wait for the day he could give the brat a beatdown. 

And he was beaten by some kid? Big deal. He was predictable to fight, Guzma wasn't surprised at all that he was taken down. But…

Old Hala's grandson should be on his journey now, right? Maybe he should drop in on the kid. Make sure he was doing okay, and that old  _ Professor  _ Kukui wasn't filling his head with garbage. Send some of the older grunts out for a spin, perhaps.

He poked his head out of the room and shouted for Kileona and Aheahe, two grunts who preferred to be called A and B. They would be the appropriate strength level to confront the kid in the Diglett Tunnel, and if he brought any backup they could take that too. He had confidence in his kids.


	9. A and B and Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Guzma is smarter than I anticipated...

"Whatcha think A? That kid boss told us to test is strong, ain't he?" Aheahe threw her hair over her shoulder.

Kileona scratched under his beanie. "Dunno. He's decent. That other kid though. Who was she?"

"Think the boy called her Moon. Bet she's the one taking out the other grunts. There was some righteous look in her eye that I didn't like. She was looking down on us, did you see?"

"Yeah… I think sis is gonna teach her a lesson soon. Hey, Butterfree don't live around here, yeah?"

"Think it belongs to that guy Luca? Maybe we can get a meal out of this, I'm starved."

The Butterfree, as though it'd heard them, did an about-face and flew off. They followed.

It led them to the cliffs outside of Konikoni City. There, it circled around a figure clad in black. They were wearing the same dress one of the other grunts liked to wear, a ruffled skirt akin to what one would see on a ballerina flaring over stocking covered legs and long white boots.

They held up their arm for the butterfly to land on and the twins were astonished when it hardly moved under the weight.

"Oh, company. Hello." The person turned and they were the same age? He looked a bit younger than the boss, who was four years older than the twins.

"Ah…" Kileona shoved his sister. She glared and shoved him back.

"We, ah, heard the kids talking about… are you Luca? Please say yes…" she muttered.

"Oh, yes, I'm Luca Ciresi. I expect you followed Roy here? He's taken a shine to you Team Skull kids."

"We're not kids! We're 15!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Eh?"

He smiled at them. "I was about to go buy a z-set from Konikoni Restaurant. Would you like some as well?"

"Uh." Kileona stuttered. Aheahe stared. "Ye-yeah, we're hungry. I like the fish, she likes the vegetarian one. Thanks?"

"When they said he was nice, I really didn't think they meant he would offer food just like that!"

"Can you believe it? I haven't had a z-set in years!"

Guzma looked up from his laptop at the coming voices. It was A and B. They had taken the Charizard so he was stuck for the day.

"Boss! That kid you sent us after-"

"Hold on." He finished the email and sent it off. "Shoot."

“Okay, that kid was average but his attitude was dumb! He didn’t seem to care when his pokemon were knocked out and some girl had to rescue him! I don’t think he takes anything seriously at all!” B shouted.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he was laughing the whole time! Even when we knocked his Eevee into a wall he was talking about how _ fun _ it was! I don’t think that he’s, y’know, all there.” A muttered.

“Kile, that’s not nice!” B whispered harshly.

“Who said I was being  _ nice? _ ” They started shoving each other.

“OI!” they looked at Guzma. “Knock it off and go check on Hokeo. He should be waking up now.” The twins ran off with a “Yes, boss!”

Guzma shook his head and went back to the laptop when it dinged.

**_Luca Ciresi_ ** the email read.

“Ciresi? Huh. That’s not Galarian  _ or _ Unovan. It’s not even Kalosian.” He opened the message. “Kantonian! What?” He looked closer “What is this Bouffalant-shit? It’s blacked out! Age, 17, picture, there, and a bunch of black?! What the fuck!”

He slammed the laptop closed and pulled at his hair. “This shit’s either blacked out or not there!” He froze. “That means… somebody did a cover-up. Fuck.”


	10. Luca and Wicke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets nosy

Luca checked his PokeGear. There was an email from a  [ y.jenny@copcorp.com ](mailto:y.jenny@copcorp.com) .

_ Luca, _

_ Someone accessed your file. _

_ It’s been doctored, so don’t worry, but they took the original blacked-out version, so it's obvious. _

_ Thought you should know. _

_ Jenny _

Luca's eyes widened.

"Mister Luca, are you okay?" Maila asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. What do you think about ice cream?"

Wicke looked at the file Guzma had asked for and wondered why he had wanted it. She had had to dig through a police database and was almost caught doing it. Now she was curious though.

She went back to the computer and pulled up a harder to trace program, using it to dig deeper into the database.

Letters and numbers flashed before her eyes before the code did its job. She gasped.

"A new identity for a kid? But why?"


	11. Skull Mornings and Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little self indulgent fluff

Hokeo was a small boy. He walked with a limp as one leg was shorter than the other, and couldn’t move one of his arms. Despite this he was the cuddliest, sweetest boy in the Team.

“How’s my best boy?” Plumeria gushed and held out her hand for a high five.

“NNH!” Hokeo grinned wildly and slapped her hand. His Rockruff Stuffy barked and ran in a circle, carefully not tripping her friend.

“Alright, Hokeo, let's go eat. Do you wanna see Guzma? He’s waiting for you!”

“Nnyesss! Gu-mu!” Hokeo happily limped behind her to the dining room. His room was on the first floor to not strain him, the only one that belonged to a kid of the team that was.

“Hey Hokeo!”

“It’s Hokeo! How are you bud?”

“Hokeo can I have a hug?”

The dark-skinned boy was happy to give out hugs and high fives on the short walk to food. Grunts would gather outside his door every morning to see him before starting their days.

Guzma was leaning against the wall in deep thought when he heard the morning commotion. He looked up with a smile that crinkled his deep-set eyes as Plumeria led Hokeo through the tunnel of grunts. “Hey, big boy!” He swept the nine year old into the air and spun him around a few times to make him giggle. Gently setting him down he waved at the grunts.

“Alright, let’s go eat! Kukana, Napua and Hali’a made a feast again!” The cheers shook the ceiling as those who had been impatient and already ate grumbled and went out into the constant rain of Po Town to relieve the guards of their positions.

“Usual rules! Eat what you take and don’t be greedy! Come on Hokeo, let’s get food.”

Hokeo was a messy eater. Guzma usually was one of the last people to eat, as he was always helping the nine year old get the food to his mouth. He didn’t mind.

He had basically kidnapped the boy from his caretakers. They didn’t take care of the sweet boy's needs and neglected him. Guzma tried to deny that he had a big heart, but that day he gave in.

It had worked out. The grunts all loved him and pitched in to help him out. Plumeria went to classes on how to take care of someone with Down Syndrome and dragged a few others with her.

Guzma loved his gang.


	12. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out and they meet again! Kind of...

The garden was swarming with Team Skull grunts. It was one of the rare days Guzma decided to take Hokeo and all the kids out for some actual sun and playtime. Malie Garden became bereft of people on those days except for some hecklers at the gates.

The children under the age of 15 were running and playing tag, making sure to go slow enough for Hokeo to keep up with, while the older ones guaranteed nobody fell in the water. Plumeria spoke with the others close to her age while Guzma entertained little Maila with a story about how he caught his Masquerain, who was flitting around happily.

Hokeo stopped limping around to go to Guzma and snuggle into his side. The kids immediately picked another person to be It and the game sped up.

Luca heard rude laughter as he almost walked past the gates to a large open area guarded by Skull Grunts. There were some people yelling insults at the Grunts and trying to goad them into battles.

Luca didn’t like that.

“Excuse me.”

The hecklers turned and the grunts let out silent sighs.

“What are you doing?”

“They don’t belong here.” a woman said.

“Yeah! They take over the garden every month and nobody can get in!”

“I heard if you beat them they’ll let you in!”

“I see.” Luca, who was wearing pants for once, strode past the crowd and up to the gates, drawing a pokeball.

The people parted with cheers when he tossed it up and down. Then they stopped when he threw it to his other hand and held his right hand out for a shake to a grunt.

“My name is Luca. Do you need some help here?”

“ _You’re_ Luca?” He looked at the other grunt, then took the hand in a firm shake. “M’name’s Pekelo. How can you help?”

Luca smiled gently and tossed the ‘ball higher to release a Butterfree, before whirling and shouting “Roy, Gust!”

“Butee!”

There were shouts and frantic scrabbling as the Butterfree whipped up a veritable cyclone in front of Malie Garden and people lost their footing.

“ **GET A LIFE AND STOP BOTHERING THEM, YOU MORONS!!** ” Luca shouted at them when the wind died and left people scattered and groaning.

The grunts started laughing. They came together and clapped Luca on the shoulders. “You’re okay, man! If you want to play with the kids, they’re all inside. Konane was looking for you the other day!” Pekelo guffawed.

“Thank you. Is all of Team Skull in there?”

"Yup! We've all been wanting to meet you, so go on and introduce yourself! Keon, why don't you take him in? I've got it here now."

The blond jokingly held out his arm to Luca, who actually took it to his surprise, and then glee.

"Right this way, good sir."

"Thank you very much, my friend. Roy, stay here and help out, will you?" Luca ordered. Roy flipped and turned to watch the road as the two walked inside the park.

"Nice to meet you Roy. I'm Pekelo…" trailed off behind them.

_"And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_

_I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me_

_And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_

_Until you're gone…"_

Quiet music circled the garden as a deep voice sang. Luca saw a crowd of children around a man who was crooning the words to a smaller child cuddled into his side. It was, to his surprise, the trainer from the beach. A totally different side though was shown than the angry protectiveness.

"Luca?" A familiar voice asked.

Luca tore his eyes away from the children and what looked to be their dad to see Plumeria approaching them. Keon bowed out and headed back to the gates when she made it to them.

"Hey Plumeria. Nice to see you."

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" she asked.

" _When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you_

_I know words won't be enough_

_And they won't need to know the names on our faces_

_But they will carry on for us."_

"I was going to explore Malie City when I saw a bunch of people crowding your guards. Do you know why people act like that towards you?"

Plumeria ran a hand through her pigtails. "I _wish_ I knew. Then I'd stop it. The kids don't deserve the way they are treated."

Luca glanced over at the singer. He had finished the song and was gesturing at the kids around him.

"Who's that?"

"Hmm?" Plumeria looked over as well. "That's Guzma. G's the boss of us. Pretty great one too, for being only nineteen. He's good with the kids."

Keon ran past them and whispered in Guzma's ear. He got an angry look on his face and stood up, leaning the dark boy on one of the girls before storming in their direction.

"Tell everyone to pack it in." He faltered at the non-Skull member before ignoring Luca for Plumeria again. "Kukui's here."

"Got it G. Good luck. Come on Luca, I'll introduce you as we clean up."

Luca watched Guzma tromp off with a small glance in his direction. He gave no sign of recognition except for his eyes, which trailed over Luca once.

Luca tried to catch his eyes and failed as some kids finally noticed him. He was swarmed and stuck watching the broad back of the Team Skull Boss cross the bridge out of sight.


	13. Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahaha

Guzma didn’t pay much attention to the words coming out of his mouth. He was stalling for time as it was.

Why the hell was that guy here?

What were his intentions?

Why was his file blacked out?

And  _ why couldn't Guzma stop thinking about him? _

Okay, yeah, he was pretty. According to the little that was on his file he was strong too. He'd won a lot of matches in some competition in Unova with only a Joltik and a Durant.

Kukui's protege challenged him to a battle and he took his customary battle position. Also the best thinking position. Squatting with his arms on his knees.

His heart wasn’t in the battle though. He dragged it out long enough for the others to get the kids out via Teleport and let the girl win. Golisopod could tell he had a lot on his mind and did her own thing. Masquerain required a bit more guidance but was mostly good on his own.

"So you're Hau, huh? Y'know you don't have to do this island challenge thing just because your granddad's a kahuna. Even if you finish, you might not get what you want."

A bit of advice was the only thing he had the mind for as he left with Keon and Pekelo. The Abra should have gotten them all to Po Town by now. He called his Charizard for the grunts, telling them he would make his own way back.

It was a long way to go, across the island basically on foot, but Guzma needed to be alone with his thoughts. He took out his old pokedex and a pair of earphones and stuck his playlist on shuffle.

“Yeah, yeah… this thing always mocks me, I swear… [playing love songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLEVNYfGDe0) when I’m single as fuck.”

He nevertheless let the song play and drowned out his circling thoughts as he hiked his way across the island.

It was close to dark when he made it back. The grunts at the gate saluted and opened it so Guzma could trudge through. [The last song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tiCEp3K3Rs) played in his ears as he came to a stop.

Dancing in the rain with the children was Luca. He had his Joltik on his head and Wimpod was being passed around like a joyful toy. Hokeo was settled on his hip and smiling like he never did around strangers. Many Zubat fluttered through the air with a Butterfree under a psychic umbrella. They were all laughing, even the older grunts watching from afar.

_ Oh, _ Guzma thought.

_ Oh shit. _


	14. Guzma and Keon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: The Gay Panic

Guzma couldn't look away.

Those tanned arms that had taken him down so easily held up the nine year old seemingly without tiring.

The brown hair was plastered to his face and he smiled widely at the children around him.

The pants hadn't been there last time, and Guzma almost wished the skirt was back as they clung to his legs, hiding nothing. Luca spun in a circle and Guzma didn't notice it when he took a moment to swallow.

He tried to drag his eyes away to check on the others, but they always returned to the Kantonian who was now talking to the boy in his arms.

Guzma snuck around the crowd and quietly (for once!) went to his room, sitting on his throne to think.

It felt dark for some reason. Outside had been the brightest he'd ever seen the dilapidated little town since the Team had taken residence.

_ It was probably all the smiles that Luca brought _ Guzma thought whimsically.

_ Wait _ .

Plumeria watched as Guzma snuck around the edges of the laughing crowd and disappeared into the mansion. It was strange to see him so quiet, and there was a look on his face that she'd never seen there before. He looked like he needed some alone time.

She could give him that.

"Keon, go guard Guzma's room. He should be in there by the time you get there. Nobody goes in."

"Yes'm." The blond took off.

"Guzma, what is  **wrong** with you?!" Keon slowed at the shout and the  **THUMP-KEK-CRASH** inside the boss's room. He took position outside the door and discretely listened to the shatters and thumps inside.

"You don't even  **know** him! Why the  **fuck-** he's beaten you down before, and you're just gonna be- what? Why!"

**Smash!** **Thud!**

It was quiet.

Keon waited and then knocked on the door. “Boss? You okay?”

“Fuck off.”

Keon took the risk and opened the door. Guzma was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Keon stepped in and closed the door behind him. “Boss?”

“I said fuck  _ off _ .”

“Is this about the kid?”

“What kid?”

“Luca.”

Guzma didn’t answer for a minute. “Go away.”

“Maybe you should talk about it.” Keon crunched his way to the bed and sat down next to him, slinging his arm over the teenager’s shoulders. “Lessee, did you have a fight? You were avoiding him.”

“...When we met.”

"So you did! Well did you apologize?"

Guzma mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said I attacked him! The fuck would I apologize for?"

"Well boss, it seems to me like you want to say sorry for some reason anyway."

Guzma threw Keon's arm off and stood to pace the room. Keon watched calmly as he put another hole in the wall.

"Fucking-" he shook out his fist and punched the wall again. "He's good with the kids! He knows how to fight though! He took me down easily! I'm bigger than him!" He swiped at a lamp and screamed " **FUCK!** "

Keon raised an eyebrow. Guzma was turning red on the back of his neck.

"I think I get it," Keon started. With all the wisdom and finality of a 28 year old who'd been through this before, he said "You have a crush."

Guzma froze.

"Mhm. I saw my little sister go through this exact same thing with her husband."

Guzma whirled. "Don't compare me with your sister!"

"The guiding principle is the same." Keon stretched. "Come here." He patted the bed. Guzma grumbled but crashed back on the bed and put his arms under his head.

"So now what?"

"Now, you think about it. You like him. You know none of us will mind if you decide to go for it. The kids might ask questions, but nobody will be against it."

Guzma rolled over and hid his face. "No. I can't."

"You're both bug trainers. You both like children."

"Stop."

"You're both pretty strong."

"I mean it."

"You both-"

"Stop already!"

"I'm just saying you have a lot in common already and have reasons to be friends, if nothing else." Keon laid a hand on the growling teenager's back. "Boss, Guzma, I want you to be happy. Working for Aether is...we all know that woman is using you. We want you happy, and the way things are now, you're not. Not really. Think on it." Keon patted his back and got up to go back to guarding the door.

Guzma glared into his blanket some more before getting up and picking his laptop off the small side table. When he opened it the email popped up.

**_Luca Ciresi_ ** the file read.

"Who are you? And why?"


	15. Plumeria

"Mister Luca, you'll stay, right?" Haiku asked.

"That's not up to me." Luca smoothed his hand over the boy's hair.

"We don't mind having you here for breakfast." Plumeria offered.

"Aww, does that mean you have to go?" Konane whined.

A rather large brunette came forward and took the sleeping Hokeo off of Luca, who stretched his arms out. Maila held out Scott quietly and Luca thanked her.

"I have to go back to my hotel. I'm sorry. But I'll be back." He returned his pokemon and started for the gates.

"Hey!" Plumeria called. "Charizard is quicker!" She held up a small silver ball and a large red dragon-like fire type landed next to her.

"Are you sure you want me to use your Charizard?"

"Yeah, go on. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Plumeria helped him get situated. "Tide Song Hotel please."

The Charizard roared and took off.

Plumeria marched through the mansion. She went straight for Guzma's room, completely bypassing the broken chandelier with a shift to the side.

"Plumeria!" Keon saluted.

"How is he?" She asked.

Keon smirked. "He's pouting."

"Pouting? Guzma?"

"That's the only way I can describe it, Plumes. Pouting." He motioned her closer. "Get this!" He whispered into her ear, "he's got a crush!"

Plumeria inhaled for a shout. Keon clapped his hand over her mouth. "Ah-ah! Please not in my ear."

“Are you going to tell anybody else?”

“Of course I am!” Keon looked offended. “We haven’t had any entertainment since Kukana and Napua were fighting over Mali’a! This promises to be amazing!”   
She smacked him over the head. “At least wait a few hours, will you? I know I can’t stop you but jeez.” She bypassed him and went to the door.

“G! It’s me!” She shouldered open the door and slammed it behind her, making Keon wince in the hallway.

“What the hell Plumes?” Guzma shot off the bed, almost sending the laptop flying. He caught it and slammed it shut before she could see anything.

“Guess what I heard~!” she sang. She pinched his cheek roughly and pulled.

“Owowowowow-ow! Get off me woman!” he slurred.

She let go and he rubbed his cheek. ”Fucking…”

“I heard!” She was gloating now, “That our boy Guzzy! Has a  _ crush! _ ”

“KEON WHAT THE FUCK!” Guzma shouted.

“Sorry boss!” running footsteps were heard as Keon fled.

Guzma grumbled, knowing it was too late to go after him, and that Plumeria was blocking the way.

“Seriously, Guzma, is it true?”

He crossed his arms and turned away, sitting in his throne and yes, pouting. His bottom lip stuck out a bit even.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” she sauntered up the dais and sat on the arm of the overdone chair. Sitting there for a moment, she pulled Guzma's head to her chest and ran her hand through his hair. He went limp on her.

"Fuck." He whispered into her stomach.

"Hey, it's normal to have crushes at any age. I, for one, was beginning to think you were aroace. You only really seem to like fighting."

"Plumes, don't."

"What's the matter G?"

"...Dangerous…"

Plumeria was confused. "Huh?"

"...It's too dangerous. They'll just use it against me."

"Guzma, who is 'they'?"

Guzma didn't answer and started to shake.

Plumeria was getting worried. "Guzzy?"

He jerked his head up to reveal wild eyes and he quickly hunted around the room for… Something. His wide eyes landed on the chest of Buginium Z and he shuddered. He stood and jerkily closed it before kicking it away.

"Guzma. Talk to me."


	16. Luca and Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys are stubborn and won't listen to me.

Luca woke with a weight on his stomach. He looked down to see Scott sleeping there.

"Well this is a surprise." He murmured. Luca slowly and gently began to run his hand over the exoskeleton.

"Wim." The bug sighed in his sleep.

Edward crawled across the bedding and up to Luca's neck. Luca tilted his head back to give him room and smiled.

This was nice.

Unbidden, the thoughts from the night before came up.

He now knew everyone of Team Skull except the boss. He hadn't seen him since he was in Malie Garden. He was, indeed, the one who had attacked him over his pokemon getting fried, but that whole situation was awkward.

Luca frowned. He felt he should apologize. Guzma had only seemed to be protecting the Wimpod. And from what he’d seen of Alola, the Boss had a reason to be worried. The people of Alola treated those they saw as weak and cowardly pretty badly. Wimpod was the  _ embodiment _ of weak and cowardly.

“Wim.” Luca looked down again to see that Scott had woken up. “Good morning to you.”

He slowly sat up to give Edward time to hang on to his collarbone and squeak, barely registering the pinpricks he caused. He ran his hand over the armor again and watched the bug sigh and close his eyes.

“So, what caused this?”

“Wimpod? Podim…” he scuttled off his trainer and settled at the end of the bed. Luca took off the covers and slid out of the large hotel bed, looking at the bug for a moment and smiling, then getting dressed. A long yellow tunic and orange leggings were the choice of the day, with white sneakers and his sunhat. Edward sat like a yellow puff decoration on the brim and Scott settled on his back as he cleaned up the room for departure.

“Checking out, sir?” “Yes, here’s the key. Where can I rent a ride pokemon?” “Go past the pokemon center and make a right. It’s next to the tourist bureau.”

Luca left, hitching his bag, and was startled when a Charizard landed in front of him with a growl.

"Hello?" Luca asked.

Charizard nodded with a rumble at his back and lowered himself to an easier height.

"Okay… wait." He saw a small amulet around the Charizard's neck. It was a stylized S made to look like a skull. "Did someone send you for me?" He nodded. "Well that was nice of them. Thank you for this." Luca secured his bag, returned Scott and Edward to their pokeballs, and took his hat off. "Alright. Let's go."

The room was very chaotic. Guzma was quietly sitting in a corner for once, feeling drained as he watched the grunts chatter and eat. He had Hokeo playing with Stuffy in his lap as he watched the interloper talking and laughing with his team.

"Gu-mu?" Hokeo tapped Guzma's face. He put on a smile and bopped the boy's nose in return, causing a giggle.

"Oi, Guzma!" Plumeria called. He looked up and saw her pulling Luca over to them. "G this is Luca! Lu, this is our boss Guzma."

Nicknames already? Just what was this guy?

"Yo." He grunted as Hokeo got off him and went to hug Plumeria.

"It's nice to meet you." Plumeria abandoned them with a secret wink at Guzma and took Hokeo out.

“I wanted to apologize.” Luca started.

“Hah?” Guzma froze in the middle of standing up.

“For Edward. And for knocking you into the sand. It was rude.”

“I attacked you. And you’re apologizing to me? You’re messed up.”

Luca glared. “Well then, sorry for even bothering.” he turned away. The Wimpod hidden clinging to his back waved his antenna in admonishment, something he remembered from when Golisopod was a Wimpod herself. Aaaand guilt.

“Wait.” Guzma pulled his hair as the younger looked back. He inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry.”

The room went quiet. Guzma looked up to see all the children gone and the adults staring. "What're you lookin' at?!" He turned slightly red as the grunts all turned away with whispers and exchanges of money. Napua was gloating with a handful of cash.

Guzma turned even redder, looking at this. Luca chuckled under his breath. Guzma turned an embarrassed glare on him and growled.

"I accept your apology."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An awkward place to end it but they wanted it to end there.


	17. Plumeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really freaking short, but it's what I got out of this stupid block these morons have put on my brain.

Plumeria sat under the balcony. The rain had let up a little and so the kids were play fighting.

Guzma stormed out into the rain and threw himself into their midst with a roar, causing shrieks and the children scattered with laughter.

Plumeria frowned. Guzma was being rougher than usual, though the children didn’t mind, tossing them around and generally forgetting his strength.

“He’s good with them.” Plumeria looked up at Luca, who came to stand beside her.

"Yeah, he is."

"Even when he's angry and embarrassed, he plays with them?"

Plumeria smiled tensely. "He says they calm him down. Why is he angry this time?"

"He apologized to me."

“Oh,” she relaxed. “Yeah, that’d do it. He doesn't like to apologize."

They watched in silence as Guzma was dogpiled. He ended up laughing and relaxing in the wet grass. He looked happier.

"Well." Plumeria stood and stretched, "I'm going inside. You two can watch the kids. I need to make a call."

She wandered inside and stood by the door for a moment, watching out the peephole. Luca stood there for a few moments until one of the children broke out of the pile and pulled him out into the rain. Guzma tensed up again, but the children didn't let that last very long, holding him down while Kulani slapped his forehead with a shriek of "Tag!" Then they all scattered again, leaving him there in shock as Haiku pulled Luca away in a run.

Plumeria smiled to herself. It looked like the kids had it handled. Guzma and Luca should be getting along in no time.

She turned and made her way to her room. It was time to report in to  _ her. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A bouquet of scars, for you to know how I feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165850) by [Magikarp_Karp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp), [Mika_Zuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Zuki/pseuds/Mika_Zuki)




End file.
